


KageHarem One-Shots

by Tired_Lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Lemon/pseuds/Tired_Lemon
Summary: Hey kiddos, so guess what? I'm not dead and I'm ready to write! So because I simply cannot get enough of everyone's favorite blue-eyed setter, I'm here to make a whole ass book dedicated to him. This has lowkey been an idea running through my mind for a while now, so I want to finally put it into action.-Btw my apologies if any of the characters seem ooc or the writing is bad. I've never written for the Haikyuu fandom before, so I don't have a good idea of how the act. Also, don't be afraid to call me out if I get any canon information wrong.Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!(Adding tags as I write more ships)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross-posting this from my Wattpad account, so the layout might be kind of weird. Also, I'll be editing tags as I progress further into the fic.

Alrighty so this is just going to be an introduction.

This, as you can already tell, is a **Kageyama-centric fic.** If you don't feel comfortable with this, then you should probably click out of this tab.

So to those of you who have stayed, welcome! Here's some warnings ahead of time.

**This book will contain** :  
**•Fluff**  
**•Smut**  
**•Angst**  
**•TW// Heavy themes such as death, suicide, and self harm.**

Now, obviously I haven't written anything yet, but those are all topics that I am comfortable with writing. I'm not sure yet if I will write anything with those heavy themes unless requested. Of course I will put warnings in the beginning of each chapter, so don't be afraid of all the sad stuff.

I'm not all too sure what to write for the first chapter, so if you have read this far, please leave some requests and suggestions in the comments. I might not write every one since I am quite a busy and unmotivated person, but I will try to get to all of them.

Okay, enough of my rambling. You all get the idea, yeah? 

_Until next chapter <3_

_~Lemon_


	2. T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Rintaro Suna X Tobio Kageyama
> 
> Before you read, this story will contain:
> 
> • Fluff
> 
> • Suggestive scenes at the end, but nothing in detail.
> 
> • Most likely some OOC actions
> 
> • Established Relationship (Fresh out of highschool and living together)

It was late in the afternoon. The sun shone brightly outside, casting it's rays through the window and onto the occupied bed. There laid a single sleeping boy, covered by a thick blanket. He shifted slightly in his sleep as he pressed his face further into the mountain of pillows, trying to rid the brightness of the sun's light from his face. He breathed out a sigh as his attempts to stay in dreamland failed, so he figured he might as well get up.

"Mm.." He mumbled in content as he stretched out his limbs from under the blanket.

He brought a hand up to his eye, trying to rub away the evidence of his afternoon nap. His dark blue eyes fluttered open as he adjusted to the room around him.He sat up and looked at the clock on the bed-side table. Suddenly a voice broke the quiet atmosphere, effectively capturing the raven's attention.

"Sleep well Princess?- I mean Tobio~" Suna said from the doorway as he leaned against the frame with a smirk to stare down at the younger.

Kageyama grumbled and rolled his eyes at the teasing nickname. He stuck his tongue out in response, which only made Suna chuckle. The older male pushed off the door frame and walked towards the bed, stopping in front of the ravenette.

"What do you want?" Kageyama asked bluntly, still far too tired from just waking up.

Suna made a "tch" sound and sat down on the bed, moving behind Kageyama and pulling him into his lap. His arms snaked their way around the smaller male's waist, effectively caging him in his warm embrace.

He pressed a kiss onto Kageyama's shoulder and rested his chin there. "Well, I'm hungry for lunch so I came to bother you," He stated as he squeezed the younger male tight against him.

Kageyama groaned at the other's clinginess, but he made no move to escape. Rather, he relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.

"Why can't you make yourself some food then?" Kageyama said with a pout.

'Did he really just barge into here just to ask me to make food?' He thought to himself and rolled his eyes once more.

"Hm well someone is grumpy," Suna started with a tease, "But I wanted you to make food because I suck at cooking. Plus, your food rivals some of the best restaurants."

Kageyama felt his cheeks light aflame at the sudden compliment. He puffed his cheeks out cutely and crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you think flattering me is going to get you your way....w-well you're right." Kageyama admitted in defeat as he continued to pout.

A cheeky grin found its way onto the olders face as he pushed his fist up in the air in victory. Suddenly an idea popped into the brunette's head as his grin turned into a sly smirk. He decided he was going to tease his little lover. He pushed his head into the crook of Kageyama's neck as he started to peper kisses all over, nipping at the unmarked flesh. He did this fully well knowing how sensitive the other was.

Laughter started to bubble up from the raven's throat as he tried to escape his lover's embrace. His attempts to escape only made Suna hold him tighter against his chest.

"Mmhmm I'll let you go when I wanna" The older mumbled and smiled against Kageyama's skin as he continued to assault him with kisses.

"Pftt-aha d-dumbass, you can stop now. I promise I'll go make out food." Kageyama said with a tut as he stopped his struggling.

Suna only responded with a grumble as he stopped his attacks and opted for just burying his head in the back of Kageyama's neck.

"Hmph, fine. I'll let you go. On one condition though: you have to give me a kiss." The older stubbornly loosened his grip around the raven's waist.

Kageyama chuckled at Suna's easy request. He hesitantly slid out of the brunette's embrace as he sat on the side of the bed. He looked over at his lover and held Suna's face in his hands. He chuckled once more as he squished the older's cheeks, only to receive a half-hearted glare. Slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. Giving him a quick peck on the lips. Once he pulled away, he could hear Suna huff, who was expecting more than a peck.

"Oh hush you big baby." Kageyama said with a shake of his head as he stood up and started looking around the room for pants.

Now fully out of bed, Suna could now see the entirety of the raven. Kageyama was wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and a big shirt. The older gulped as he stared at his boyfriends thighs. He wouldn't help but admire Kageyama's body, specifically his thighs. They were perfect, just the right amount of thickness and muscle. He could just reach out and grab a handful of the soft flesh and fondle it in his hands.

Shaking his head, Suna rid himself of those thoughts. Instead, he turned his attention to the shirt the latter was wearing. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized it instantly. Kageyama was wearing one of his old t-shirts.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Kageyama snorted, "You mean _my_ shirt."

Suna wanted to send back a snarky reply, but instead found himself quietly growling under his breath. Something about seeing his boyfriend looking so small in one of _his_ shirts seems so....erotic in a way. He felt compelled to just mark the other all over, and that is what he will just do.

He stood up just as Kageyama had bent over to grab his pants off the floor. The other, noticing Suna's presence behind him, stood up straight and turned to give him a questioning look. With one look at the other's face, Kageyama knew what he wanted. He let out a small yelp as his boyfriend had just thrown up over his shoulder.

"You know Tobio, I think I'm hungry for something else now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ so this is my first time writing a Haikyuu fic, so please let me know your thoughts in the comments. Tell me if I made any mistakes as well. Also, my apologies since this is so short. I couldn't really think of a plot to follow so this is kinda just thrown together as I went.
> 
> Thank you to @-JOOINBAE on Wattpad for requesting this ship!
> 
> Until next chapter <3
> 
> ~Lemon


	3. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kiyoomi Sakusa x Tobio Kageyama
> 
> Before you read, this story will contain:
> 
> • Suggestive themes
> 
> • Making out
> 
> • Kinda OOC Sakusa

-

  


Kageyama let out a loud gasp as he felt his body being pushed roughly against the wall behind him. His hands quickly scrambled to find purchase in front of him, onto the broad shoulders of Kiyoomi Sakusa. Warm calloused hands feverishly roamed his body, touching whatever skin they could. Both of their heavy panting was the only noise in which filled the small and dark closet. Suddenly a pair of lips were found against Kageyama’s, pressing harshly against his own.

  


Sakusa’s lips moved against his own in a rough, demanding way. Kageyama was more than eager to return the kiss. His own pants and quiet moans were being swallowed by the older raven. Their bodies pressed closely together, making the heat between them more passionate. 

  


Kageyama pulled away to catch his breath, “W-We shouldn’t be doing this-” 

  


Sakusa cut him off as he brought his lips to the younger once more. His actions gave Kageyama enough of an answer, so the younger just gave up on rationalizing the situation. Instead, he let his hands clutch tightly onto the fabric of the taller’s shirt. The older in turn moved his hands to rest at Kageyama’s slim waist, gripping tightly. This caused their kiss to deepen as Sakusa’s tongue slithered into Kageyama’s mouth.

  


Their tongues moved in sync, tasting each other. Kageyama let out a whimper which was quickly lost in between their kisses. They continued this until their lungs were burning for air, ending up in breaking their passionate kiss. A string of saliva was the only thing connecting them until the older gave it a disgusted look and pulled back further to break it. Sakusa then released his grip against the smaller’s hips and slammed them beside the raven’s head, caging him in. 

  


He looked down at the boy in front of him with a heated gaze, “You know, I really fuckin’ missed you.”

  


Kageyama felt his cheeks flare a bright pink. Hearing the other swear was enough to make him weak in the knees, but the thing that got him was the subtle softness to it of missing him.

  


“Don’t say such embarrassing things, d-dumbass… But I missed you too or whatever.” Kageyama stated as he looked off to the side bashfully.

  


Sakusa gave a small smirk, amused at his little boyfriend being flustered by such simple words. He used one of his big and strong hands to grip Kageyama’s chin, gently guiding his face to his own. They stood there for a minute or two, lips barely touching as they breathed in each other’s scent. Finally, Sakusa dived in, capturing the sweet plump lips of his lover. 

  


Suddenly, Kageyama felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before he could check it, Sakusa quickly took hold of the younger’s hands and pinned them against the wall.

  


“Ignore it.” He said in a deep commanding tone, lips once again diving back in to lock with the others.

  


Kageyama let out a small whine in protest, knowing they had to get back to practice soon. They can’t be alone together for too long without being interrupted, Sakusa only wanted a bit more time. To be honest, Kageyama couldn’t blame him. They are both equally clingy and want to be near the other whenever they could. 

  


Much to Sakusa’s protest, Kageyama pulled away from the kiss, “Mm I’m pretty sure that’s Atsumu looking for us right now.”

  


Slowly and stubbornly the older pulled himself away from the smaller raven, giving them both room from the other. Kageyama chuckled at Sakusa’s slight pout. Sakusa only rolled his eyes, clearly expressing his annoyance of being interrupted.  
  
Kageyama pulled out his phone, hissing as the sudden bright light filled the room. He quickly turned down the brightness so he could see what the notification was from. And as he had just predicted, it was none other than Atsumu asking about their whereabouts. The younger raven let out a huff of his own as he read the message. He quickly typed out a reply as Sakusa stood impatiently hovering next to him.

  


Once done, Kageyama looks up at his boyfriend. He sees the scowl on his face and instantly knew what would make him feel better. Kageyama let a smirk fall onto his face as he stood up on his tip-toes and gave the older a quick kiss on the nose. But as soon as he got close to the other’s face, Sakusa made quick movement and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist and pulled him close. The smirk fell from the shorter boy’s face which was quickly replaced with a blush.

  


“Give me a real kiss, Tobio.” 

  


Kageyama only rolled his eyes in response and slowly gave his boyfriend what he wanted. Their lips met once again, but gentler this time. He broke the kiss as soon as he could and managed to escape from Sakusa’s grasp.

  


“Okay, let’s go for real now,” Kageyama said as he opened the door for both of them, finally ending their get away from everyone.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- hi hiii! Sorry for a late chapter, I’ve been busy with a ton of school lately so I hope you understand. Also, I’d like to apologize for how short this is. I really need to learn how to use my time wisely enough to get some writing done. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much to @-JOOINBAE for requesting this ship! If anyone else has some more Kageyama ship requests, please leave them down in the comments. 
> 
> Until next chapter,
> 
> ~Lemon


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Wakatoshi Ushijima X Tobio Kageyama
> 
> Before you read, this story will contain:
> 
> • Fluff
> 
> • Love confessions
> 
> • Prolly OOC Ushi
> 
> • Misunderstandings
> 
> • Two boys who are far too emotionally invested into volleyball that don’t know how to socially interact 💀

**-**

Kageyama felt his chest tighten as he watched the gym doors of Shiratorizawa get closer as he walked. His pace faltered, each step feeding his ever-growing anxiety. He gulped as his hands started to tremble in his pockets. He is simply forcing himself to keep going forward even though his brain wanted to stop his body from moving.

‘Damn it, don’t be dumb Tobio. You can do it,’ Kageyama thought to himself.

Now only a few feet from the gymnasium door, he quickly dispersed any insecure thoughts and kept trudging forward. He took 7 more hesitant steps, now in front of the door. Kageyama let out a large breath as he peered inside through the open doorway. Currently, the entire Shiratorizawa boy’s volleyball team was just finishing up with practice. 

Kageyama slowly started to remember why he was there in the first place. He had something important to tell the captain of the team, very important. They had become pretty close after their match together, although still rivals, they also held big mutual respect for one another. Both their passion and drive for volleyball had somehow brought them together. 

It had started when Ushijima had walked up to Kageyama when he was shopping for milk in a convenience store. He had asked for the raven’s number which first surprised the first year, but he knew it was about volleyball. From then on they had kept contact for a while. First, they messaged about their mutual love for volleyball, sharing tips and such. As they got closer, it soon turned to texts about how their day went and about other things they enjoyed.

Kageyama hadn’t realized that he was slowly falling for the older male. He isn’t very in tune with his own emotions, so he just assumed that the warm feeling in his chest when he got a notification from Ushijima was his growing respect for the older male. After a few months of having an unnoticed crush on the third year, Hinata had pointed out his very obvious flush during practice after he had received a message from Ushijima. 

Kageyama played it off, but soon Hinata had kept pointing out things to the raven. Then he had started to notice those things as well in his day to day life. Like how he would feel butterflies in his stomach while anxiously waiting for the other to respond. Or how he would smile randomly while thinking of Ushijima. After a few days of denying his very obvious feelings, he finally acknowledged his crush on the third year. 

Which brings him back to where he is now, patiently waiting for the latter to walk out of the gym so he could confess his feelings. As much of a blunt guy he could be, he doesn’t know how to handle such strong emotions towards someone which is why he was having a mini-freakout. He didn’t want to ruin what he had oh so preciously built up these past few months. 

Suddenly a voice had brought him out of his thoughts, “Why’re you here?”

Kageyama’s head snapped towards the direction of the voice. His eyes widened as his vision was met with the one he came here for, Wakatoshi Ushijima. Kageyama cleared his throat.

“A-Ah Wakatoshi,” he addressed the other male in surprise.

Ushijima’s eyes bore down into the younger male’s as he stood directly in front of him. 

“Well, I came here to tell you something...:” Kageyama gulped nervously at the other’s intense gaze.

Ushijima lifted a single eyebrow at the young setter and shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, “What is it, Tobio?”

Kageyama’s heart sped up as he tried to gather the right words to confess his feelings. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides and stood up straight. If he was gonna this, he might as well get it over with it, like ripping off a bandaid.

He looked up at the other with a determined gleam in his eye, “Ushijima, I have strong romantic feelings towards you.”

As the words left his mouth, he felt the weight on his shoulders lift. Although soon, anxiety once found its way into Kageyama. The older man hadn't said anything. He just stood there and stared at the younger. 

After what felt like forever, Ushijima had spoken up, “We’re lovers already, are we not?”

Confusion slowly showed in his features as he spoke. Kageyama also stood there confused as well. 

“W-Wait, we’re lovers?” Kageyama asked with an incredulous look.

Ushijima tilted his head as he started, “I thought since we did what lovers usually do that we do together?”

Suddenly all the confusion pieced together. He remembered all the compliments and dinners they would have together. Kageyama initially thought they were just hang-outs, but it seems Ushijima had been making these get-togethers with romantic intentions. The raven internally slapped himself as he realized how dense he was.

Kageyama shook and chuckled and his stupidity, “I might’ve thought differently this entire time.”

Ushijima’s expression went back to neutral as he replied, “Well, I did assume things, so it was partly my fault. I was trying to court you but it seems I did not make my intentions clear enough. So, Tobio Kageyama, will you be my lover?”

Suddenly Kageyama flushed at the older’s bluntness when asking the question.

“D-Don’t say such embarrassing things all of a sudden,” He brought a hand up to his face to cover his very obvious blush, “Of course I accept though...”

Ushijima huffed out a laugh and let a slight smile find its way onto his face. He nudged his head to the side, inviting Kageyama to stand next to him.

“You’re spending the night at my house.” He stated, knowing the other wouldn’t object.

Kageyama simply hummed in content as he smiled gently. They soon both started walking side by side to Ushijima’s house, shoulders brushing ever so slightly. Suddenly, the older had grabbed Kageyama’s hand and took it in his own.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.” He says all of a sudden, causing the young raven to splutter and flush brightly.

“D-Dumbass, I like the way yours fits into mine too.” 

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short and rushed chap, I’ve been really unmotivated to write lately and I have trouble coming up with plots for these so please bear with me. Anyways, this is just a cute lil fluffy UshiKage one-shot. TYSM for reading, I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Requested by @dodobird on AO3.
> 
> Until next chapter,
> 
> ~Lemon


End file.
